


【剧评】Inseparable

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Review, Episode: s08e11 Dark Water, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: S8相关
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 2





	【剧评】Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> LOFT难民旧作补档

二周目推到S811，Dark Water，撸个长评，以此浅析整个S8的12C瘾得我根本停不下来的毒性。  
我补到梵高那集的时候恰好B站的DW挂了，因而万幸错过了所有带Clara的部分B站弹幕挑掐的盛况，但是微博搜角色TAG顺着时间线往前翻，多少也能一窥众人的今是昨非。  
就算非要曲解也得把话讲清楚了，S8不是Clara特别作天作地，是12和Clara特别作天作地，他俩是成对渣的！没法单独评价！当然，如果有人当作死是Doctor的特权，其他角色都不能作，只配乖乖跟在后面给他当保姆，那么，Clara Oswald的存在的确狠踩了这帮人的雷区。  
整个S8的争议都非常大，S811无疑是争议最大的一集，第一次看的时候我也是内心一万头草泥马呼啸而过，追平之后回头细看，这集好吃啊！鲜血淋漓的好吃！看Clara丢钥匙就看了三遍，这简直就是魔法特给CP狗的一剂强心针。  
问题一，在两人都明知道且干过用响指开门的前提下丢钥匙有什么意义？  
12年圣诞特辑，Snowman里11很快也看似轻易的就把Tardis的钥匙给了Echo！Clara，应该是新版目前为止送钥匙送得最快的一次（？），并在对方问起“What is this？”的时候回答了“Me.”  
当把这个意象带入到S811时，Clara知道所有七把钥匙的位置并且能够轻易拿到，更知道毁掉钥匙的办法，足见Doctor对她的信任之深，Clara扔钥匙其实也就象征着她不想要他了。  
单就粉先生之死而言，这跟12半点关系都没有，他什么错都没有，是Clara自己搞砸了，是Clara Oswald害得Danny Pink没能过上他应有的人生，而她也知道是她自己搞砸了，所以才会说“I don’t deserve anything. Nobody deserves anything.”  
如果说在这个问题上12的确有什么错，错就错在他在有意无意间把Clara同化得越来越Doctor，好的不一定学得有多好，坏的倒学得跟他一样坏，将自己那种很严重的自毁倾向也投映到了Clara的身上。粉先生突然离世的打击之下，正值Clara对自己恨意的顶峰。  
而这种恨意之所以会看似极其无理取闹的转嫁到12头上，正是因为无论什么时候，Clara始终将Doctor视作能与自己一起分担一切的那个人。如果Clara Oswald对自己恨之入骨，那么Doctor也理所当然的应该分担她的恨意，更不用说，Doctor还是她搞砸一切的主要原因，所以她才连12一块恨了进去。  
我并不确定这种“Inseparable”或者说“Hybird”，是起于S713还是The Day of the Doctor以后，反正到了S8里，两人不断互相刺激只导致了情况的愈演愈烈，一直都是有死一块作，抢银行都要一起让他不等她就别去。  
S807，Kill the Moon，12自己跑了Clara为什么生气得不行，倒不是说她真打心底里有多依赖12，而是在她看来这是Doctor和Clara应该一起分担的事。在The Day of the Doctor里她也替11分担过相似的境况之后，在他们一同经历过这么多之后，12凭什么在什么都知道还不知会她的情况下，擅自将自己推到这种关系整个人类存亡的抉择时刻，逼迫她去做本不用承受的决定。  
“But I am owed better，I am owed.”我本以为这句话说的是11，但Clara试图在12身上讨要回报，事实上她指的一直是12。Clara一直都在很艰难的维持双重生活，现实与虚幻之间的平衡，也觉得自己本可以控制住一切，而12也一直都在故意给她搞破坏，故意要毁掉她正常人的生活。  
S808，Mummy on the Orient Express，将两人间旅程和关系，其实也就是12C之于彼此，很直白的描述成Addiction。当人对一样东西上瘾，并非常努力的试图戒断，最直接的办法就是使它远离你所及的范围，但如果这个“东西”是一个人，会朝着你主动奔来，避之不及，那么唯一的解法就只剩下让对方痛恨自己，利用对方来做了结。  
所有人都懂，其实以12和Clara的关系，哪怕不带CP滤镜只将其归类成比较特别的友谊，S811里只要Clara跟他好好说，12肯定会帮她，完全不用搞成丢钥匙这样，前提是如果Clara只是单纯的想救回粉先生的话，那她的确会好好说。  
但事实上，比起救粉先生，Clara此时有更加急迫渴求的东西，S811更本质的是重压之下近乎甚至于已经崩溃的Clara铁了心一定要跟12做了结，她不配也无法再这么心安理得的这么继续跟着12跑了，不惜以这种极端决绝，伤害这段她所珍视的关系，也伤害12的方式来惩罚自己。  
这一点，港真，非常非常之Doctor，不信你看S912……  
是以Clara非得选一个特别决绝和惨烈的方式来做出了断，她当然知道12不受威胁，不容忍任何背叛，受伤之后肯定会狠狠地反击，正因明知12身上哪条软肋戳了之后最疼Clara才会和敢下狠手戳！  
Clara Oswald就是要让Doctor看清自己，如此不堪和恶劣的自己，根本配不上他所给予的一切，不值得更还不上这份过于沉重的恩义，这样的Clara Oswald就应被Doctor所厌弃。既然长痛不如短痛，索性破罐子破摔一次性清算干净，也好让12在丢掉她之后赶紧去找下一个真正值得的同伴。  
要挟Doctor不论成或不成，Clara都认定踏出这一步Doctor绝对不会原谅自己，认定他们的关系只能也早就应该到此为止了，既然她没有办法主动放手，那就逼12先放手，他会暴怒，会痛苦，会对你恨之入骨，而这正是你所迫切需要的。  
所以Clara没有对12道歉，“I’d say I’m sorry，but I’d do it again.”这并非什么真正意义上的道歉，因为Clara根本不需要被原谅，也不觉得自己应该和值得被原谅，只需要12让她滚，好彻底断了她所有的非分之想，缩回正常人无聊得要死但是尚可控制的生活中，用余生慢慢消化她对失控无能为力和自己的厌恶，所以12说了之后，她就滚了。  
因为此时Clara已不再将两人视为一个本因共同分担一切的整体，已经结束了。  
S811，火山边上这出看似非常之闹剧的一幕，恰恰是12C极为精彩的瞬间，两人击碎彼此而后又重新拼合在一起的第一步。从头到尾都不是出于Clara为了救Danny Pink而威胁12，而是出于她想逼着12主动斩断两人直接的联系，让他来完成这件自己做不到的事。所以才会精心挑选出最不被接受的方式，因为她本来就不想也不觉得12还会再继续帮她。  
然而让Clara自己都没有料到的是，口嫌体正直的12事实上拿她一点办法都没有，并且这时候突然就开诚布公起来，“Do you think I care for you so little that betraying me would make a difference？”我有真心！Clara你快看我有真心！正常情况下12原本就不允许自己对Clara说任何表明心迹的话，非要等他把对方折腾疯了然后才“Clara，I’m terribly sorry but I’m exactly what you deserve.”  
干！现在你俩天生一对了是吧！12根本就是个切开黑！  
12反过来借此试探Clara到底会为别人做得有多出格的时候怎么不说自己在意！不想她离开故意带她到东方快车上冒险让Clara看看自己在66秒内绝地反杀有多帅的时候怎么不说自己在意！因为恨她选择了粉先生没选自己而故意拐带Clara的学生来刺激她并把她留在一个即将孵化的蛋上的时候怎么不说自己在意！用各种冒险去引诱Clara跟她人类得不能再人类的约会花式较劲的时候怎么不说自己在意！给她发好人卡的时候怎么不说自己在意！  
一早知道不对劲的12愣是极其拧巴而克制的陪Clara演完全程，看着她丢钥匙，跟她吵，一句软话都不肯说就是想看看她到底能走到哪一步，互相怼得自己都急火攻心，最后果然是最坏的结果，末了怒极反笑。12还真就信了Clara这么做都是为了粉先生，他的小姑娘竟然真他妈敢和要为了旁人来挖他的心！  
他俩就是这么硬生生的把双箭头给掰成了两个特别惨烈的单箭头，还坚信对方根本就不Care自己，结果互相伤害了一整季把两人都搞得遍体鳞伤惨兮兮的，顺带炮灰了一个粉先生……S811这剂很救命也要命的强心针，直接导致了S812尘埃落定之后，两人不约而同的互相撒谎，哪怕自己很不好受还是认定没有自己对对方更有益，好心想放对方一条生路的局面。  
Clara之于12是他分出一半的灵魂，爱不得恨不得求不得舍不得，无能为力，只能由着她牵着自己的鼻子走，她要什么他都会双手奉上，而且还不敢让她知道……你说他还有什么救！  
S713，The Name of the Doctor，在11C不要命的保住了彼此之后，11终于解开对Clara其人的疑虑后，开始对他的小姑娘抱有一种迷之自信。  
The Time of the Doctor里，11两度送Clara离开Trenzalore，众所周知不想让他的女孩看到自己于战争中极为残酷的一面，而重逢后被对方问起时，11自己的话是“Because if I hadn’t，I’d have buried you a long time ago.”换言之，如果没送她离开，11对Clara一定会在这个根本不知道是哪的星球上陪着他到老到死，简直深信不疑。  
而彼时的Clara还是个肯乖乖听话，11对她好她也会对11掏心掏肺，藏起利爪的小姑娘，真就不介意与他一起分担这些的，不介意Doctor的阴暗面，不介意Doctor老去，她真正介意的是11骗了她，是11没有跟她告别，是明明还有生机的11只能被困在圣诞镇面壁，是自己没能陪11变老。  
11时期的累积，同时算上重生后第一张脸的Buff，两者的叠加给了12一种完全不用再小心翼翼，不用再装和善，对小姑娘连哄都不用再哄了的迷之自信，反正Clara总会包容他，反正不管他要不要，Doctor都认定了Clara是His Clara，别人抢不走。  
问题就在于，S801刚重生，大家都很懵逼的时候，12一上来就给Clara发了一张好人卡……盆友！药可以乱吃，卡不能乱发的好么！且不说人小姑娘真暗恋11在表白之前就被12一盆凉水泼到寒心，让Clara容忍一个很作死的男朋友和让她容忍一个很作死的其他人，两者之前的差距有半个宇宙辣么大好么！  
九百年看尽周围人生老病死历经折磨的12太过害怕自己受伤，也不允许自己再次重蹈Rose的覆辙，刻意保持距离主动让她Move on，谁知Clara一转脸第二集就Move on找别人去了，既然你不要，那我给别人，丢掉都不给你，小姑娘的骄傲和自尊明明超可爱的！但是遇上口不对心的12，杯了个具啊！  
S8一整季Doctor几乎在和每一个Clara对其表现出好感的男性较劲，都不知道Clara是以什么心态在看着给自己发了卡的12这么往死里折腾。  
S801，Deep Breath，自己和自己的修罗场，前一秒刚发完“I am not your boyfriend.”的好人卡，下一刻明知道是11来的电话又偏要说“It might be your boyfriend.”，酸！  
看着Clara因为11的电话哭唧唧，12整个人又心塞得要命，毕竟他也曾是那个人，温柔到会因为她六百年前的一句话，因为Clara介意自己没跟她告别，特意打电话来补上不能当面说的再见。虽然12大概会觉得11这种做法很蠢，而他正站在这里她却看不到。  
并且如果不是因为11这通电话，Clara说不定就在这个时候直接下船了，11的留言反而替12挽回了局面……妈蛋你俩到底是怎么靠两个人作出三角恋来的！  
S803，Robot of Sherwood，12用勺子跟罗宾汉比剑，Clara乐得不行一脸花痴的站在一旁看着大本命和二本命因为她而打了一架，简直是每个迷妹的终极理想。但12赢了之后被罗宾汉反杀落水，而后在比试射箭的时候不惜连作弊都用上了，他才不想在Clara面前丢脸，更不用说他跟罗宾汉两人在牢房里吵得跟三岁小孩似的。  
S804，Listen，在确认过Clara是来真的不是闹着玩之后，12开始各种搞事试图破坏Clara的约会，人类的约会有什么好玩的，我带你去抢银行，去看鱼人，去别的星星上冒险啊！12有Tardis和整个宇宙，要引诱什么人跟着他简直跑轻而易举，只要他伸出手，她也必然会跟上来。  
这种非常出格，一点也不“Friend”的较劲在S806，The Caretaker，达到了顶峰，这时候12甚至都还不知道Clara的男朋友长得高矮胖瘦是个什么样的人。而在他知道之后，12对粉先生的恶意简直大到要透屏而出，非常直白，一点都不藏着掖着，就是恶意，讨厌，恨！  
说得孩子气一点，Clara就好比12捂在口袋里的一块糖，他自己都舍不得吃，现在被别人给偷走了！Woc气炸了好么！同时12对维护粉先生的Clara也非常恼怒，本来应该老实呆在他口袋里的糖竟然跟着别人跑了！Woc更气了！  
“Well，you’ve explained me to him，you haven’t explained him to me.”12这句话说得其实非常迷，Clara跟粉先生解释因为那是她男朋友，她对她男朋友隐瞒了12的存在所以才需要解释，而12明明是知道Clara在跟人约会的，还要她解释什么？  
问题二，12这是在跟Clara要求一个什么立场和待遇？  
S806的事件让12简直非常非常非常的意难平，这也直接导致了S807的玩脱和S808的秒怂。  
我对粉先生没有任何意见，他是个存在感低到让我没有任何感觉的角色，一方面他自己的性格比较清汤寡水，放在NPC里都属于没写好的那种，虽然从人设上讲非常五好青年，更多的也因为Clara这个恋爱谈得根本就不上心。  
粉先生之于Clara，也并非什么知心爱人，说得轻描淡写一点，只不过是朝九晚五正常人生活的象征，药瘾重症患者的镇定剂，一个以防她被12彻底带跑，可以随便替换成黑先生白先生的定锚。  
若非S804里Clara在自己的时间线上窥见了另一个粉先生，对其是自己的后人深信不疑，也不会就此认定了Danny Pink，Clara谈这场恋爱的性质从这个时候开始其实就已经变了味。带着结果倒回去进行过程，跟由过程推出的结果怎么可能一样，这也是S811，Clara受不了会崩溃的原因之一，她明明见过结果的，自己以为的结果。。  
Clara选择Danny Pink根本就不是出于什么爱情，或者说并非单纯出于爱情，因为他可靠，可控，会哄，会照顾人，也喜欢她，因为这个人区别于她内心所认定并且求而不得的那个，脾气古怪，管撩不管哄，完全不受控制，老是带她去作死，也不理解她的立场，还给她发过好人卡不想也不会回应自己的12。  
并且，虽然粉先生和12在Clara面前表现得截然相反，但是同为经历过战争的人，本质上骨子里的自我厌恶简直如出一辙。这也是两人非常直白的互相反感，12非常恼怒于Clara竟然选了一个士兵的原因，其实正是自我厌恶的投射。  
在12看来，根本没有人真正配得上他的Clara，所有人中端过枪杀过人的士兵最他妈配不上，另一方面，连自己都配不上都不敢伸手都得时时刻刻小心翼翼，凭什么他一个和自己一样不堪，甚至还不如自己的人可以轻易得到。  
问题三，Danny Pink身上真正吸引Clara的到底是什么，她的这种情结又到底从谁那来的？  
S806里当12和粉先生发生冲突时，Clara无条件的站在了粉先生那边，说是无条件，其中明明包含着一个非常重要的隐藏条件，即Danny Pink是Clara的男朋友，而12不是。男朋友和其他人之于Clara的差别终于还是体现出来了，这恰恰就是12发了好人卡，让她Move On的后果，无意识间自己主动放弃了本属于他的特权。  
对此12非常不理解就算了，他根本就拎不清楚，但很多观众也不能理解，讲点道理，在自己男朋友和别人之间理所当然的选自己男朋友这到底有什么问题？S806，或许还应算上Last Christmas，Clara要是直接越过粉先生站在12这边，就不止于精神层面上不由自主的背德，而是直接意义上的主动出轨了好么。  
12C再怎么互相折磨，互相折腾，都只是两人之间的事，Clara还是会在着所有人面前，所有人，包括粉先生，去袒护12，维护他，找借口替他开脱，甚至于帮着他撒谎，哪怕自己心里都没底都一定会对别人说自己相信12。  
Doctor之于Clara Oswald具有唯一性，区别于其他所有人。但Danny Pink并没有，你之所以觉得他有，仅仅是因为是他得到了Clara男朋友的身份和立场。  
问题四，Clara维护粉先生出于这是她男朋友，而维护12出于Doctor是他自己，所以Clara到底选择了谁？  
但是在一帮上帝视角并且“好单纯好不做作一心只想撒丫子跟着Doctor跑只恨自己没机会，男神就是老公还要什么男朋友，有了爱豆还要什么日常生活！”的观众面前，小姐姐你简直是个异端好吗！都有Doctor了还谈什么恋爱！Clara这波仇恨拉得不要太大太稳……  
整个S8，12C依赖彼此，渴求彼此，也对彼此上瘾，但并没有真的就很了解和体谅对方。  
Clara在领了也轻易信了12的好人卡之后，有些过于盲目的急着维护自尊，也太过热切于控制局面和自己的生活，更看轻了12对她的依赖程度，在被逼急了之后也亮出了爪子伤人伤己，尽管她坚持得这么幸苦，最后还是被12给带跑了。  
12光顾着围着他的小姑娘打转，太过害怕失去她的同时，完全就不敢让她知道自己有多在意，也的确没有体谅过Clara的处境，如同S810，In the Forest of the Night里12只顾着“I can save you.”而忽视了Clara“I don’t want to be the last of my kind.”的心愿。  
Clara还有一个非常迷的地方就是，她真的太容易为了别人奋不顾身。  
S8的这种情况，S801其实12在急于修正错误发好人卡的同时自己都没有意识到，如果自己选择不接受她的靠近，那Clara就会需要去往天平的另一端，象征正常人的生活的那端增加砝码，需要有东西来平衡跟着Doctor旅行冒险所带来瘾和风险。  
尤其是在她的家人根本不足以绊住她的前提下，Clara急需与别的什么人建立起牢固的关系来充当她懂得适可而止的“后顾之忧”，所以才有了S8的恋爱。但艰难维持起平衡一再受到12的干扰，S811平衡突然崩溃，之后的Clara更是彻底放弃了再去重新建立这样一个平衡。  
等到后来12正视起这一点，真正意识到问题的严重性，已经晚了也完了，S910了……  
S8的12C特别好吃，病态，挣扎，磨合，成瘾性，和健康完全不沾边，互相吸引互相冲撞互相伤害互相欺骗互相利用，每一步都走得格外曲折，每走出一步也都在自己和对方身上划出鲜血淋漓的伤口。But，you know what，they are inseparable，连死亡都无法将他们分开的Hybird就是这么一点点磨出来的。  
宇宙你怕未？

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年9月7日于家中


End file.
